Joyeux Noël à tous
Joyeux Noël à tous (nieoficjalne pl. tłumaczenie Wesołych Świąt dla wszystkich) – piosenka pojawiająca się w odcinku "Mikołajdak", śpiewana głównie przez Marinette. Tekst piosenki |-|Polski = thumb|right|335 px ::Chór (śpiewa): ::Dobrych życzę wam świąt ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Mamo, tato, chętnie wam pomogę tu ::Wypieki porozdaję, dzisiaj duży ruch ::Najlepszego moja Alyo życzę ci ::Alya (śpiewa): ::O dziękuję, jakże jest miło mi ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Alix jak się masz, zdrowia życzę dziś wam ::Pan Kubdel (śpiewa): ::Tobie też, Marinette, oby nikt nie był sam ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Proszę bardzo, tu dla was prezent jest ::Rose (śpiewa): ::Miłych świąt, Marinette ::Juleka (śpiewa): ::Najlepszego, Marinette. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Najlepszego Manon i Nadja też ::Najlepszego Nino, Sabrina cześć! ::Najlepszego Chlo— ::Chloé (mówi): ::Chcesz mi zrobić zdjęcie? ::Sabine (mówi): ::Marinette, są Święta. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Najlepszego Chloé. ::Chloé (mówi): ::Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć? ::Nic nie usłyszałam. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Najlepszego Chloé! ::Pan Bourgeois (mówi): ::Chloé, dzisiaj Święta. ::Chloé (śpiewa): ::Najlepszego Marinette! ::Chloé (mówi): ::Lecz pamiętaj, że nie cierpię cię ::Sabine, Tom, Marinette & pan Bourgeois (śpiewają): ::Dobrych życzę wam świąt |-|Francuski= thumb|330 px :: ::Chór (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël à tous. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Papa, maman je vais vous aider à la boulangerie ::Pour distribuer les bûches à tous mes amis. ::Alya, joyeux Noël à toute ta famille. ::Alya (śpiewa): ::Merci Marinette, joyeux Noël aussi. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Alix et son papa, joyeux Noël à vous deux. ::Pan Kubdel (śpiewa): ::Tom, Sabine et Marinette, tous nos meilleurs vœux. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Rose et Juleka, c'est pour vous joyeuses fêtes! ::Rose (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël aussi! ::Juleka (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël Marinette. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël à vous Manon et Nadja ::Joyeux Noël Nino et Sabrina! ::Joyeux No— ::Chloé (mówi): ::Tu veux ma photo? ::Sabine (mówi): ::Marinette, c'est Noël. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël Chloé. ::Chloé (mówi): ::Tu veux bien répéter? ::J'ai pas entendu. ::Marinette (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël Chloé! ::Pan Bourgeois (mówi): ::Chloé, la trêve de Noël. ::Chloé (śpiewa): ::Joyeux Noël Marinette! ::Chloé (mówi): ::Mais je te déteste, t'avises pas de l'oublier. ::Sabine, Tom, Marinette & pan Bourgeois (śpiewają): ::Joyeux Noël à tous. ::: |-|Angielski = thumb|right|335 px ::Tom & Sabine: ::Merry Christmas to all! ::Marinette: ::Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery ::To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see ::Merry Christmas, Alya and your family ::Alya: ::Thanks my BFF, the same to you three ::Marinette ::Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you ::. Kubdel: ::Panom, Sabine, Marinette, happy holidays, too ::Marinette ::Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet! ::Rose ::Merry Christmas to you! ::Juleka ::Merry Christmas, Marinette ::Marinette ::Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja ::Merry Christmas, Nino and Sabrina! ::Merry Christmas, Chlo... ::Chloé (mówi): ::Do you want a photo? ::Sabine (mówi): ::Marinette, it's Christmas ::Marinette: ::Merry Christmas, Chloé. ::Chloé (mówi): ::Could you repeat that? ::I couldn't hear you. ::Marinette: ::Merry Christmas Chloé! ::André Bourgeois (mówi): ::Chloé, it's Christmas. ::Chloé: ::Merry Christmas Marinette! ::But I hate your guts, don't you forget! ::Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André: ::Merry Christmas to all! Zobacz też... en:Marinette & the Bakery es:Marinette y la pastelería ru:Joyeux Noël à Tous fr:Joyeux Noël à tous pt-br:Boas Festas Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2